phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Not Phineas and Ferb
|image = |caption = Baljeet and Buford pretending to be Phineas and Ferb in front of Irving's brother, Albert |season = 2 |production = 228a |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = May 14, 2010 |international = 2010 (UK) |xd = February 27, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" }} Irving’s brother, Albert doesn’t believe that Phineas and Ferb are anything special, and since he claims to be the “Truth Detector,” he can prove it. Desperate to prove Albert wrong, Irving convinces Baljeet and Buford to pose as Phineas and Ferb beside a giant hologram of the boys’ Eiffel Tower construction. Episode Summary Irving's older brother, Albert, is home for the summer and pesters his younger brother. He mocks Irving's photos of Phineas and Ferb and their inventions, claiming them all to be fake, since he is so good at being a "Truth Detector". Irving decides to prove it to Albert and they agree to meet at noon in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Unfortunately for Irving, Phineas and Ferb have gone to the movies for a Space Adventure marathon with their dad. So instead, Irving makes a plan to simulate a Big Idea in the backyard with the help of Buford and Baljeet. With the aid of Baljeet's hologram projector, they set up a projection of when Phineas and Ferb made a replica scale model of the Eiffel Tower in their backyard. Irving is worried that his brother will see right through the hologram, since it is only a visual projection. Irving has Baljeet dress up as Phineas while Buford pretends to be Ferb. When Albert shows up, he's completely convinced by the hologram and the disguises, which surprises and annoys Irving. Even Isabella isn't convinced when she comes over, but agrees to help after Irving quietly explains. Candace spies on the boys and believes that it is her brothers down there at first, but then notices that it's Buford and Baljeet in costume. She decides to call not only her mom, but their moms as well for a mass-busting. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is setting up a model train set. He's disappointed in the shoddy work of the duplications, so he plots to fly all over the world to capture famous landmarks shrunk down to size to put around his model train set. Albert asks "Phineas" and "Ferb" to build something for him, and they create a small crude "statue" in the backyard, "remarkable for its simplicity." However, no matter what happens, Albert is not suspicious of this being a rouse. As Albert and Irving leave, Irving tells his brother that it was all fake, but Albert is confident that it was real, so they go back to see which one's right. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet leave the backyard, taking the hologram projector with them. As they leave the backyard, Perry escapes from the trap and causes the real Eiffel tower to re-enlarge and drop into the backyard. Irving, unaware of the switch, runs right into the solid tower and is confused as to how this is possible. Albert drags Irving away, satisfied that he was right. All the mothers arrive at the front of the house, where Candace leads them all into the backyard. However, Perry has re-shrunk the Eiffel Tower and Phineas and Ferb have returned home. Candace shows all the mothers the empty backyard, first claiming the tower got turned invisible, then pulling on the boys' faces to show that they're masks. Baljeet's mother asks if this is normal, and Linda invites them all in for tea. Songs None, not counting ''Space Adventure Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV listings. * Disney Society * This episode focuses more on Irving, Buford and Baljeet than Phineas and Ferb. * Despite their names being in the title, Phineas and Ferb appear little in this episode. * Goof: One of the pictures on Irving's wall shows Phineas with green hair and Ferb with red hair probably taken in "The Fast and the Phineas". * The holograph of an Eiffel Tower construction may be a reference to the line "climbing up the Eiffel Tower" in the theme song. Baljeet also mentions that Phineas and Ferb built a live-scale model of the Eiffel Tower in the backyard, despite no episode showing that. * Irving reverses Candace's actions, trying to prove to his brother Albert that Phineas and Ferb's hologrammed creation is not ''real. * This is the first episode where Perry enters his lair without someone saying "Hey, Where's Perry?". * The episode marks the first time any of Buford's family members are seen (his mother, Biff is shown with Baljeet's mom) and the first appearance of any of Irving's family members are seen (his brother, Albert and his mom). * Buford's mother's full name is "Biffany" as said by Linda. Continuity *The Bubble making Device and the Time Travel machine appear as one of Phineas and Ferb's previous projects ("Bubble Boys", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Candace claims the Eiffel Tower is invisible, saying this happened before ("Don't Even Blink"). *Linda says that Buford's mother's name is Biffany, which would be the full version of Biff ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). *Buford carries Baljeet like luggage again ("Don't Even Blink"). *Irving is mentioned as a nerd again ("Hide and Seek"). *The Egyptian mummy chase tune from is heard when Doofenshmirtz pulls the sphinx statue ("Are You My Mummy?", "The Lizard Whisperer"). *The song Baliwood'' is audible when Doofenshmirtz shrinks the Taj Mahal ("Unfair Science Fair"). *Phineas says, "Hey Candace, you built this? Nice to see her starting to take an interest." This could possibly be a nod to "Thaddeus and Thor", where Linda remarks, "...the boys are starting to take an interest in building things!" *This is the third time that the boys are seen watching a movie. The first time was in Are You My Mummy? and the second time was in Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers. *When Buford says "I totally nailed Ferb!", it might be a reference to The Chronicles of Meap where Phineas says to Ferb, "HA! He totally nailed you!" Allusions *Doofenshmirtz's line "Oh hey there, is that the Doofenshmirtz Choo-Choo? No, it's not!" mimics the opening line of the popular song Chattanooga Choo-Choo: "Pardon me, boys, is that the Chattanooga Choo-Choo?" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Jennifer Grey as Baljeet's mother Category:Episodes Category:Irving Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Season 2 episodes